Words
by TheEvilBunny
Summary: [I Love You] Words have different ways of being said. A collection of RObRae drabbles. R&R please...
1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:** My very first collection of drabbles. I'm so excited! This is kind of about every little conversation between the two love birds. Teehee. snicker, snicker

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans.

I was walking down the hallway, catching a glimpse of her walking out of her dark room.

I stopped short in my tracks, pretending to clean my iron-toed boots, hoping that she would pass by me, even for just one second, and at least, make eye contact, even for jut one second. I wasn't just going to let this chance pass me by…

I stood up, just as she passed by me.

"Good Morning, Rae," I said. I felt myself almost jump for joy when she smiled back and said "Good Morning". It didn't matter to me that her smile may probably be hypocritical…it was still a smile…a smile meant for me…from her.

I felt her cloak brush past my boots as she levitated down the stairs, then up to the roof.

I tried to stop myself from smiling. He could feel it recording in his mind, that the first thing he said to her and the first thing she said back was "Good Morning"…at least for the day.

**Author's Note:** Well, that was short…it was about 169 words…hopefully the others won't be as short as this…or maybe this is long enough…I don't really know.


	2. Coffee or Tea

**Author's Note:** Woot! Here comes the next chappie!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans/See previous chapter. :)

I felt the warm cup against my cold fingers. It was snowing outside, and a hot cup of coffee would be perfect for a night like this. Everyone else was asleep…

I heard a door open, possibly from the roof, although I didn't hear any alarms. It sounded like someone was trying to sneak into the tower…and he or she is doing very well.

I turned to look, but then I saw Raven walking down the stairs, brushing off a few snowflakes from her blue cloak.

I tried not to stare at her, although I had failed. She looked so beautiful under the radiant midnight sky.

"Coffee or Tea?" I asked, hearing myself praise inside. My heart pounded loudly.

She nodded. "Tea."

I fiddled with cups and tea bags, trying to stall and keep her here with me. I knew that after I will give her tea, she would leave…so I tried to move even slower.

I finally finished, holding out her cup. She took it, and then carried it to her room, her face, expressionless.

**Author's Note:** At least that was a bit longer…


	3. Wait

Author's Note: Woot! After such a long time! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately…so much school stuff. If you want proof, ask my dear best friend, iRebel.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

I lifted the remote to the TV. I caught a glimpse of her purple hair as she passed by.

Before I could contain myself, the word slipped from my mouth.

"Wait…" I heard myself say, watching her as she slowly levitated back to her room. I looked up, hoping that she hadn't heard that and at the same time, hoping that she had.

She turned her head, but I found myself lost for words.

I quickly turned around, acting as if I had not said anything.

She must have dismissed the thought. When I turned around, she wasn't there anymore.

Author's Note: Ramblings. Yes. At least I update now.


	4. No

**Author's Note:** Another chapter because I can post now! Woot! Okay…the blackout in our place is finally over…after four excruciating days without civilization… Oh, how I missed technology!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans.

I just finished washing the dishes when I found something of hers.

As I lifted my metal-toed boots up to the coffee table, a thin book fell off from the couch. It was a paperback book, and its cover was in different shades of blue. I read the title- "Dreamland". It was by a Sarah Dessen. I read the summary in the back, it looked to me like she was reading a LOVE story… somewhat like a girly-girl type of book- very unlike her…

I heard someone walking toward me from behind. I quickly hid the book behind my back and grabbed the remote and began to flip through channels.

"Have you seen my book?" I turned around to see Raven. Her voice was a mixture of eagerness and confusion. She gave a brief description of what her book looked like, including the title and the author. I wasn't listening, but I could see her lips move carefully. Her voice sounded so inviting, but it was emotionless. "Have you seen it around?"

I snapped out of my trance and thought for a second if I should give it back to her…it was behind me… what would she think if I did? Plus, if I said no…she would probably stay longer… I made a quick decision.

"No," I said, moving quite uneasily as I pushed the book behind me.

She walked around for a few minutes, and I hoped that she had not noticed that I was watching her every single move. I also hoped that she hadn't sensed anything wrong…I had seen her book… but I wanted her to stay…at least, just for a little while.

**Author's Note:** That was longer than I thought… Please review!


	5. Anytime

**Author's Note:** Yet another chapter… Although I'm trying to limit the chapters wth only one to two dialogues…so…yeah…

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to say it again??? I don't own Teen Titans…okay?

I threw out some birderangs, hitting Dr. Light by the chest. He let out a ray of light, hitting Raven on the abdomen, sending her flying back.

I caught her just as she had landed on the ground.

For a millisecond, when her eyes closed as she cringed from pain, she looked human; showing emotion, even for just one second. I'd seen her there, unlike I had seen her anywhere else…she looked fragile.

"Thanks," she breathed out heavily, gaining composure as I helped her to her feet. She brushed a strand away from her face.

"Anytime…" I whispered; the word barely audible as it slipped unconsciously from my lips. I snapped back to reality just in time to dodge another strike from Dr. Light, glancing every now and then to see her again…hoping to see her as I had.

**Author's Note:** Okay…making another chapter now…


	6. In A Minute

**Author's Note:** Updating…another chappie of Words!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans.

I was walking across the aisle of the CD store, eyeing every shelf… hoping to find something of interest, along with the handful of CD's in my arms.

She entered the store, communicator in hand.

"Found him," I saw her lips move accordingly, speaking into the yellow walkie talkie.

I felt my heart race as I watched her approach me, her blue cloak brushing against the floor.

"Starfire…she's…uh…" she began, her eyes traveling to the floor. "…she's having an anger fit… we thought you could help…" It seemed like it pained her to say this, asking me for help.

"In a minute…" I said, my heart leaping high as I said these words. I left the handful of CD's on the floor, and dashed to help Starfire, a smirk playing in my lips as she followed suit.

**Author's Note:** When will this end? I have absolutely no idea… okay… REVIEW please!


	7. I'm Here

**Author's Note:** Updating roll!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans.

The power goes out… Strafire screams… I knock over the table in front of me, sending the remote to the floor… Beastboy had probably snuck inside Cyborg's room and crashed another system… Sadly, Cyborg was out with Bee tonight…

I feel around in front of me to find my walkie talkie and contact Cyborg ASAP… I would want to ruin a date, but this is an emergency.

"Oh, Shoot…" I heard her say from behind me as she was probably reading when the power went out. "Is anyone there?"

My heartbeat raced. "I'm here." I said, letting her know that I was, in fact, here

**Author's Note:** Well, that was short. Review please!


	8. Shh

**Author's Note:** I keep changing summaries…. Maybe I should stop doing that… Arayt, I'm listening to Fort Minor right now, so I'm really inspired. I LOVE their song "Where'd You Go".

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. Don't believe me? Look at all the other chapters.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are… you can't hide forever, Titans."

I ran, and hid behind the brick wall of the tall building. I saw her hiding there, as well, crouched down beside me.

My heart pounded loudly as our shoulders made contact (which was a little bit more aggressive than I had expected).

She grunted, moving back slightly from the force, supporting her body with her petite hands.

"Shh…" I whispered, clutching my chest with one hand, and hearing my heart beat even louder.

She did not speak, although it wasn't her I was shushing at.

**Author's Note:** I wonder who the villain could be… hmmmm… I know this is a weird chapter, but I just write whatever it is that pops into my mind.

Review please!


	9. Please

**Author's Note:** Oh my gosh, I am so sorry….that reply was not meant to be sent……….. it was a terrible mistake.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans.

"Aw man! Tofu! Tofu! Tofu! Call me when REAL FOOD is served!!!!" he storms out.

"Hey! Tofu IS food, Cy! C'mon you gotta try it!" he follows, holding a plate full of tofu eggs and tofu ham.

Starfire watched, amused.

"Rae," the name slipped through my lips roughly. "Pass the juice…"

She glared at me with cold, violet eyes; waiting.

"…Please…" he continued pleadingly, almost desperately.

Author's Note: This wasn't exactly the best chapter, but I'll post it anyway.


	10. 143

**Author's Note:** woohoo…. VERY RANDOM chapter. This will be the only chapter of words with more than 5 dialogues. Trust me, it's hilarious.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of this fic.

"Titans, report!" I said to the walkie-talkie.

"Dude! There's nothing here!"

"Beastboy's right…. Nothing's here either."

"I agree."

"Yeah."

I jumped at the monotonous voice, surprised that she even answered back. My flinched at the thought of letting her do something she didn't want to do. _I'm sorry._

"There HAS to be something. There's ALWAYS something. Search somewhere else. Beastboy, go to the southern side of the city; Cyborg, check out all busy areas; Starfire, go to sector 102; Raven in sector 143…"

The irony was hot on his lips.

Author's Note: Yes, it has more dialogues than the usual, but I couldn't help it. The idea was so…..funny.


End file.
